Scary Thunder
by Calico Yorki
Summary: ...My fanfics are getting softer and softer. Feh. A thunderstorm, a frog, scared mice and one bed. SOMEONE WILL DIE. ... That's a lie, this fic is as soft as a marshmallow.


"Zzz...Gekooo...Zzzzz...Gekooo...Zzz...Gekooooo..."

Snoring softly, Eruka slept comfortably in her circular bed. Initially, Eruka had been _terrified_ to hear that Medusa had reserved two relatively luxurious rooms for the Frog Witch and the Mizune sisters while they were on a mission...However, not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Eruka went along with it anyway.

To Eruka's great surprise: The food wasn't poisoned, the plumbing worked, there were no rodents (Discounting the five Mouse Witches in the room next to Eruka's, but they were no rodents to her at all), and the bed had no snakes in it. For once...Yes, for _just once_, Medusa had been _nice_ to her slave, Eruka; her voodoo doll, her punching bag, her footstool...For the Frog Witch, Medusa had actually done a bit of kindness!

**Ka-THOOOOOMMM!**

...

Of course, the location where they were staying at was trapped in an eternal thunderstorm of a calamitous din. But the rain and lightning was _outside_, and THAT was what was most important to remember. Awakened by a particularly loud thunderclap, Eruka found herself almost rolling out of bed and flailing awkwardly so as to not fall to the hardwood floor and hurt herself. Grumbling angrily, she attempted to turn away from the window next to her bed and get comfortable again - But what she saw upon doing so greatly, greatly disturbed her.

Strangely, the door was partially opened - And Eruka _knew_ she had closed it on the way in from brushing her teeth. The Mizune sisters tended to follow 'early to bed, early to rise' - They usually didn't stay up late. And besides those five Mouse Witches and Eruka, there weren't any other rooms for several meters...

Although Eruka tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, her eyes flew wide open again at a creaking noise. Indeed, the door to her room was being pushed open, slowly but surely. As lightning suddenly flashed, Eruka could see a short shadow in the doorway, nudging the door open with a shuffling movement. Eruka sat more or less straight upright, gulping.

She said in her most commanding voice (Which was still quite pitiful), "Wh...Who's...There!" No response was heard from the intruder. Eruka was about to summon and hurl a tadpole bomb, when a sound finally reached her. A familiarly high-pitched, squeaky chittering sound.

"Chichi chi, chi chichiii..." _Eruka-chan, it's me..._

Eruka sighed. "Oh...Hey, Mizune-chan," she said in a relieved tone. "Um...Why are you at my door?" The Frog Witch waited curiously for a response. Finally, the diminutive Mouse Witch peeked inside the room - And Eruka immediately got an idea of why Mizune had come to her so late at night. The tiny Mouse Witch was shivering in nervousness and chewing on her lower lip with her prominent buckteeth.

"Chi...Chichi chiii, chi chi...Chichiii chi chi. Chichi chichichi?" _Well...We all watched a scary movie, and...Got scared. Could we come in here?_

Eruka smiled softly; _Very un-witchlike behavior tonight,_ she thought dryly to herself.. "It's okay," she said. "You can come in here if you're scared that much." However, as Mizune gave a mischievious smile, Eruka suddenly realized something that she had missed.

It hadn't been "Could **I **come in here?" - The Mouse Witch had asked "Could **we** come in here?"

"Chichiiiii! Chichiiiii!" _Musculus Squad Rumble! Musculus Squad Rumble!_

Before Eruka could react, the Mizune already in her room and the other four sisters - Who had been waiting in the hall - Came rocketing in on her bed. After the five small _thud_s and a lot of scuffling and squirming and displaced beddings, Eruka finally began to stop hyperventilating. Trying to recover from the shock of five Mouse Witches impacting her bed with the approximate speed of dodgeballs (And _narrowly_ avoiding any direct impacts on the Frog Witch _already occupying_ this bed), she analyzed the situation.

One Mizune curled up on her chest. A Mizune under each arm. One Mizune under her left leg. And one final Mizune, the apparent organizer of this little mission, cuddled up next to her head and neck. Eruka sighed resignedly, ready to try and get back to sleep, before she heard a little whisper in her ear; from the right.

"Chichichi chichi. Chichiii chiii." _Thanks, Eruka-nee. Nighty-night._

Though Eruka quickly looked at that Mizune, she could tell that the Mouse Witch was already asleep. Carefully glancing around, she could safely say that all of them were asleep by now, from their soft breathing and lack of movement. Admittedly, it was very nice and comfy like this. In a way...

Eruka gave a little smile, closing her eyes. "Good night to you, too...Mizune-nee."


End file.
